Tight spaces
by kennedybrideau
Summary: Set in season 4 when Castle and Beckett are trapped in the trunk Beckett becomes scared and Castle tries to comfort her, while trying to forget that they are practically on top of each other. Story is AU and Kate is sorta OC. Rating is T but may go to M later
1. Chapter 1

_A trunk, a freaking trunk! _Thought Beckett her mind racing with all the places that she could be stuck with Castle that would require more room between them, because currently he was pressed to her side and she could feel ever muscle through the denim of his pants. Laying in the dark with this man was torture and the only sounds were of their breathing _Yea the one time he has nothing to say _thinks Kate, the sound of Castles heavy breathing becoming more annoying by the second.

"Castle!" Beckett shouts

"Wh-what?" castle replies after almost hitting his head off the trunk door.

"Could you stop breathing like you are running a fucking marathon please" huffs Beckett

"whoa Beckett where did that come from?" asked castle, a little more than confused at this point. Taking another look or in this case squint at her face he could tell something was not right. Her breathing was shallow and her jaw clenched tight, and then it hit him Beckett was scared. He would have never thought that the great detective Beckett who struck fear into the hearts of cold hard killers would be scared of nothing but being stuck in a trunk.

After taking a deep breath and praying to the gods that she won't maim him right there, Castle reaches over and grabs a hold of her hand. The moment he makes contact Beckett eyes shoot open but stay trained on the door above.

"Are you ok?" asks Castle, slowly running his thumb over her knuckles. What he didn't expect were the tears welling up in her eyes when she turned to him.

"I-I, Castle?" she practically whimpered, it occurred to him that she really was not ok and that made him uneasy. Castle moved closer to her bringing his free hand up to to wipe the tears that had already escaped and were running tracks down her perfect cheeks.

"Shhh, hey it's going to be ok, theres no reason to cry, come here" whispered Castle moving impossibly closer to her. Surprisingly she didn't argue and when she snuggled closer to him Castle thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"I really don't like small spaces and I have no idea what to do" sniffled Kate rubbing her nose adorably into Castle's shoulder. Surprised by her open statement Castle continued to stroke her knuckles in an attempt to sooth her wondering why out of all the things she could be scared of small places where what did it for her and he was hoping that his presence would be enough to keep her calm. With that in mind he began operation distract Kate.

"Hey Kate?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, her sniffles having subsided leaving behind the occasional hiccup.

"How about when we get out of here I take you to Remy's and I buy you your favourite meal and a strawberry shake?"

Kate pulled back squinting at him in the low light of the trunk attempting to study his features. When she looked up she met the crystal blue of his eye and saw only love and sincerity there.

"I would love that" she said giving him a small smile

Seeing that she was feeling slightly better Castle moved shifting his position so that he could put an arm across her comfortably. He felt her tense which produced the fleeting thought that maybe this was a little to far.

"Uh Castle what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, I'm tired and considering we may be here a bit I figured we could try and nap?" he replied tentatively, mentally crossing his fingers in hope that she would buy his excuse to hold her.

"Hm. Ok." she replied unconsciously snuggling closer to him, turning onto her side so they now faced each other she buried her nose into the collar of his shirt. Castle lay there frozen for a moment while he processed that yes Kate Beckett did just willingly snuggle up to him, _Hm who knew she was a cuddler _thought Castle as he tightened his arm around her using his other as a pillow. He watched her until her breathing evened out indicating that she had finally drifted off so with the encouraging thought of diner at Remy's and him currently holding her he drifted off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate awoke in a dark spaces that she didn't recognize and soon began to panic, any sense of calm that Castle had managed to give her quickly vanished. Forgetting where she was she attempted to sit up smacking her head off the trunk door, the sound startling Castle awake. Kate flopped back down holding her head, finally coming to and clearing the haze of sleep from his head Castle realize what had just happened.

"Hey Kate shit, are you ok can you move, where does it hurt!?" Castle frantically asked becoming agitated

"Ughhh" moaned Kate, dropping her hands from her face looking up at Castle who was hovering over her slightly as much as the small space would allow.

"Right, trunk" sighed Kate remembering where she was, looking up at Castle she gave him a small smile hoping to ease his worry.

" Yea we're still in the trunk, here let me see your head."

Castle pulled out his cell phone to use as a light, after clicking the button to illuminate the screen he used it to check over her head. Noticing some slight bruising near her hair line he decided that once they got out he was taking her to get that checked no matter how much she fought.

"Castle?" whispered Kate

"Hm?" replied Castle as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Do you think we will actually get out of here?"

"Of course, take out your phone so we can use it for some light maybe theres a way out of here."

Both of them pulled there phones out again and started to check out the interior of the trunk, Castle noticed the backing to one of the break lights was missing. This detail gave him the information that they were in an older model car that was designed so anyone trapped in the trunk of it could kick the light out.

"Hey Kate look we can kick that light out, maybe flag someone down"

"Well it's worth a try, I would rather not sit here forever."

"Ok well we're gonna have to shift around so we can kick it out" Castle grunted as he began wiggling to put his back against the seat. Kate followed closely behind so that she to was pressed against the seat, once again snuggling up to Castle so that she could allow him room kick out the light. After a few hard kicks the tail light popped out which resulted in delighted sounds of happiness from the pair.

"Alright we have to shift again but this time just enough so we can yell for help" said Castle once again trying to manoeuvre around the small compartment.

"Jesus this is difficult" Grunted Castle while Kate silently giggled behind him, amused at how exasperated he currently looked.

"I know you're laughing at me, you can stop anytime" teased Castle in hopes of drawing a smile from the stressed detective. Once he had situated himself up by the small hole, with Kate's feet beside his head, squinting one eye and looking through the opening to take in their surroundings he realized that they were in a parking garage which wasn't the best place to be but also wasn't the worst. Looking over his shoulder at Kate giving her a confident smile he then turned back to begin what he called "The quest for freedom"

"Help, is anyone there!" yelled Castle stopping for a moment to listen for a response, upon hearing the echoing of footsteps he continued to yell. Kate sat there silently listening to Castles yells while her mind raced a mile a minute _If we don't get out of here what will we do, I need to tell him...wait no I can't,why am even thinking about this, ugh!_ Castle looked back to see Kate sitting there brows furrowed and biting her lip.

"Hey I think I hear someone" said Castle breaking Kate from her frantic thoughts.

"Hello, hey over here!" yelled Castle gaining the attention of the unknown person.

"Wait Castle what if its the people who put us in here coming back to finish the job?"

The person outside the car was now standing in front of the trunk, Castle and Beckett could hear movement and then the sound of something being wedged into the door. With wide eyes Castle scrambled around managing to hit his head, shoulder and elbow off the roof and walls of the compartment so that he could lay next to Beckett. Misjudging the space he ungracefully landed half on top of her, their eyes met in the dark light and locked on each other at the same time that the unknown person managed to open the trunk.

***Authors note: Thanks to the amazing people who favourited and followed this story, also thanks to those who messaged with tips and encouragement. I'm not sure how long this will be but I will write until the story is done. Also if anyone wants to be a beta let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it has been a bit I am currently busy at school so I will try to update as much as possible. Heres the new chapter sorry it may not be great and its kinda short, will try for longer next time! love you guys **

**-K**

Castle didn't have time to process the person opening the trunk, his only thought was that Beckett was with him and if the unknown person was in fact coming back to finish the job he wasn't letting them go any where near her. In a vain attempt to protect Kate from harm he flung the rest of his body on top of her using himself as a shield.

"oomph, Castle what the hell!" Beckett yelled obviously unimpressed with the current potion that she found them in. Looking over his shoulder Castle met a confused face of someone who seemed to be a young student, rolling off Beckett he gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry about that I thought he was here to finish the job" Gesturing to the still extremely confused boy standing at the opening of the trunk. Castle looked over at Kate who was staring back in amusement, both once again getting caught up in the moment.

"Uh you guys alright?" Asked the boy clearly wondering why they were staring at each other and not climbing out of the trunk they were trapped in. Both Castle and Beckett looked up at the boy.

"Oh yea were good, so whats your name" asked Castle grabbing the outstretched hand of the young man, pulling himself out of the trunk only to turn back to assist Kate.

"Names Fallon" reaching out his hand to shake Castle's while giving Kate a small smile.

"Interesting name, sounds like a last name actually" states Castle, pulling Kate out of the trunk once again their eyes meet and they seem to have an entire conversation in that one look. A conversation that clearly say _"lets get out of here now!"_

"Uh so it looks like you guys are all good here, I'm gonna go" said Fallon as he gestured over his shoulder, turning he walked away.

Sill completely caught up in one another Castle and Beckett continued to stare at each other until Castle broke the silence with a question.

"So how about that burger?"

"Yea, that sounds great" Replied Kate biting her lip unaware that Castle had continued to stare long after she had turned away. He watched as she started towards the exit of the garage, mesmerized by the way her hips swayed as she walked.

"You comin Castle?" Kate said with a a devious smirk and a flip of her hair.

"Uhhhh" Castle started after her slack jawed and even more in love with her then he thought possible. Once he caught up to her things stayed silent they both seemed to be lost in thought as they made their way out of the parking structure to head to their favourite diner.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle and Beckett arrived at Remy's just as the sun was beginning to set over the buildings of New York. Beckett had called Ryan to inform him that Castle and her were safe and would not be returning to the precinct tonight. After being stuck in a trunk all day they had no desire to do any more work. After sitting in their regular booth and picking up the menu's Castle finally got tired of the quite that had descended upon them once seated.

" So uh...Kate?"

Startled by the sudden seriousness and the use of her first name _because really when does he call me kate?_ Beckett looked up from her menu.

"Yeah?" She replied a little wary of his tone.

" I was wondering if after we're done here if you would like to go for a walk in the park?"

Kate smiled softly at Castle, about to reply when a waitress who seemed way to happy to be doing her job came over and took their orders, two cheese burgers a chocolate shake for Castle and strawberry for Kate. The waitress left to place their orders and Kate turned back to Castle, smile still on her face giddy with the thought of walking with him. _Since when do I get giddy? _Thought Kate getting lost in her own mind she completely forgot that Castle was waiting for an answer.

" That would be nice"

"Really?!" Castle replied overly excited _she said yes! _He then realized how excited he sounded and attempted to hid his embarrassment as the waitress returned to drop off their meals. Castle thanked the girl as Beckett took a large sip of her shake puffing out her cheeks like a chipmunk. Castle looked up at her about to ask another question about their walk when he noticed that she had taken to much shake and now looked hilarious. His question was cut off by his own laughter. Kate quickly gulped down her shake.

" What, we were stuck in a trunk all day I was thirsty"

" Right and you looked adorable just now" replied Castle handing her a napkin to wipe up the remaining shake on her face as Kate's face turned bright red. She attempted to hide behind her hair while wiping her face. They both went back to their burgers and shakes, sharing the occasional look over the table. When they were finished their meals the waitress came over with the bill.

"Thanks you can just leave that with me" said Castle reaching out to take the bill while retrieving his wallet.

"Hey I can pay for mine"

" No Beckett I got this one, no arguments."

"fine." Beckett crossed her arms in defiance as Castle paid the bill, standing he handed her jacket to her and put his on, guiding her out of the diner by the elbow.

" You know I can take care of myself Castle"

" You don't have to though" Castle replied, eyes locked on the ground. Kate stopped walking turning to him a little shocked at his honesty. Thinking back she realized that he had been acting this way since sophia had turned up. Using his grip on her elbow he pulled him to a stop in the middle of the park.

" Why do you say that?"

" Because if you would let me I would take care of you, its that simple Kate."

Looking up at him in amazement yet still wary because here's this man who she thought was a jackass and full of himself trying to take care of her.

"Ok."

"Listen I know that it's really forward for me to...wait did you say ok?"

" I said ok."

Castle just stared at her blinking _did she just say what I think she did_**...**

"Uh Castle?" Kate said waving her hand in front of his face to regain his attention.

" Kate did you just say that you'er going to let me take care of you?"

"Will you shut up?"

Castle hopped on the balls of his feet as he nodded his head quickly looking like a kid on christmas.

"I will shut up, now come with me!" Castle said as he grabbed Kate's hand as he lead them out of the park.

**A\N**

**Hey guys im so so so sorry this took so long but literally all hell broke loose at my school and they fired a bunch of staff and my sponsor for my miss Canada pageant fell through because they forced the business to close, its a mess but I wrote it longer for you guys and I will try to update as soon as i can**

**-KB**


End file.
